Woven Friendships
by Featherpool16
Summary: After Pollenpaw's mother Dustcloud dies in a battle, Morningpaw tries to make her best friend feel better, but is Pollenpaw too scarred? This is a one-shot, reviews are appreciated. Please give this story a chance.


**Hello, my friends, here, I present you a story of friendship from a forum called MeadowClan! Join and I'll get points! Just say I advertised you! Pwwwease? (I'm currently trying to defeat the evil Hollyleaf1243 XD)**

* * *

Characters  
Pollenpaw: sleek, golden she-cat with beautiful blue eyes (best friend of Morningpaw, apprentice of ThunderClan)

Morningpaw: light ginger she-cat with white paws and amber eyes (best friend of Pollenpaw, apprentice of ThunderClan)

Acornpaw: handsome, golden-brown tom with charming green eyes (apprentice of ThunderClan)

Dustcloud: White queen with golden patches and green eyes (mother of Pollenpaw)

Bloodstar: ugly, scarred tom with a ragged grey pelt (leader of ShadowClan)

Froststar: white tom with grey paws and icy blue eyes (leader of ThunderClan)

Flameflicker: massive ginger tom with glaring amber eyes (deputy of ShadowClan)

Dovetalon: old, grey and white tom with grey eyes (medicine cat of ThunderClan)

Pollenpaw's POV  
I was sharing a vole with my best friend Morningpaw in the apprentice's den.  
"Ha! I know you like Acornpaw, you always blush when you're around him, I'd bet you'll want to have his kiiiiiits!" Morningpaw teased me. True, I do indeed have a tiny little crush on the handsome golden-brown tom, but seriously, Morningpaw was going a tad bit too far when she said kits.  
"Hey! That's not true, you moan Bloodstar's name in your sleep!" I fake-whined, Morningpaw nearly choked on her vole, Bloodstar was leader of ShadowClan, and he isn't funny, cute, nor pretty.  
Morningpaw finally managed to choke out "Yeah right, you probably love the old flea-bag wh—"

She didn't get to finish before we heard a loud yowl from around camp,

"ShadowClan, ATTACK!"  
I whipped my head around, heart pounding, eyes wide with fear as screeches were heard all around camp, I ran outside, clawing at a huge ginger tom that ran by. He turned around, eyes blazing with anger and blood-lust, he was about twice as big as me!  
"Hello kit, you picked the wrong person to mess with..." He hissed as he lunged at me. I stood, rooted to the ground in fear, waiting for the killing blow. It never came, I opened my eyes and gasps at the scene in front of me.

Dustcloud my mother, was fighting ferociously against him, but he was much more experienced, and stronger. He easily twisted and dodged my mother's strikes and bit down on her hind-leg, she screeched in pain. The tom took this chance and flipped her over, he clawed viciously at her soft stomach, then bit her neck.  
I jolted out of my frozen state and lunged for the tom, I clawed him on the back with unsheathed claws, and before he could react, I bit his neck.  
I could feel his breath getting shallower and shallower, at last, he shuddered and went limp. Then I turned to Dustcloud, she lay unmoving on the blood-stained ground. I tried running to her but my head was swimming, my vision soon darkened to blackness before I could move a single muscle.

Morningpaw's POV  
My ear and shoulder wounds stung like the dark forest as Dovetalon treated my wounds, he dabbed a bit of marigold on my ripped ear and I flinched.  
"May I go see Pollenpaw after this?" I asked, my best friend had passed out during the battle. Her mother had died and she killed the ShadowClan deputy Flameflicker, if it wasn't for her, Bloodstar would've never retreated.  
"Sure, but she needs rest, she had been through quite a bad suffering and I don't know if she'll ever recover from the fact of losing her own mother. Also, she seems to block everyone who talks to her." The old medicine cat said. I nodded and quietly padded into the medicine cat den. It was dark and smelled of herbs and blood.  
I ran quickly to a familiar golden shape curled up in a bed of moss,  
"Pollenpaw, are you alright? Pollenpaw?" I whispered in her ear. She twitched and opened her eyes. They were dull and full of tears, her usually sleek, well-groomed pelt was ragged and dirty.

"Are you alright? I- I know you lost your mother and everything... But- but you still have me. Right?" I asked. Nervous about what her answer might be, I moved my tail from left to right.  
To my dismay, she growled and turned away. I didn't know what to do, I stood there. Hoping she would turn around and say something, anything.  
But, she didn't.

Pollenpaw's POV  
I head still hurt, I was scared, angry and sad, no, devastated.  
I was a murderer, I killed a cat! He killed my mother, I killed him. I don't feel pain, I feel cold and empty. I didn't want to talk to any cat. Morningpaw came and tried talking to me, she said I still have her. What use is her? I need my mother! I know I'm being unreasonable. I'm being weak. So? I don't care anymore. I hate everyone. What's their use of comforting me? They aren't my mother! I'll never feel the touch of her pelt, the way she teases me, how she picks only the juiciest fresh-kill for me and the way she snuggles me and makes me feel warm, and safe.  
Here I am, at her vigil, I pressed my nose deeper into her cold fur, the smell of death covered by the smell of sweet rosemary.  
It was almost dawn, time for the elders to bury her, I will never be able to see her again. I let out a wail of grief, one that had been held in for too long.

Morningpaw's POV  
I turned and shifted in my nest, without the feeling or Pollenpaw's warm pelt next to me makes it impossible to sleep. I stayed awake all night, it was near dawn when I heard her caterwaul. I padded out of my den and to my friend, I nudged her, steering her away from camp as the elders and queens went to bury her mother.  
Pollenpaw didn't complain, she just followed, shedding silent tears on her way.  
"What do you want?" Pollenpaw growled when we sat at our favourite 'talking' spot in the forest.  
"Look, I know you're upset, but you must get over it! I lost my mother just when I was born, my father abandoned me. Why are you so weak?!" I hiss at her, I lose my temper whenever I'm worried.  
"Well, you didn't have to see her die!" She hissed right back.  
"I didn't even know what she looked like!" I spat as anger boiled inside of me.  
"But she shouldn't have died such a bloody de—" she was cut off as a huge dog bowled her over! We had been too busy arguing to notice it's scent.

The large, dark brown creature snarled, excitement in its eyes as it tried to bite Pollenpaw, she struggled against the monstrous creature but could not get free.  
I yowled, jumping and clawing at the dog madly, trying to distract it from my friend.  
The dog snarled in outrage as it turned to me, menace in its eyes and hunger in its growl.  
"Run Pollenpaw!" I screamed, she turned, hesitation in her eyes along with fear, but soon enough, she turned and sped away.  
The dog howled in anger when it saw Pollenpaw getting away, it turned to me, I could almost hear it saying 'now you'll pay' before it's teeth met my neck and my whole world went black.

* * *

**Oh no! Morningpaw died! Ya didn't expect that did you? :( oh well, review please!**


End file.
